


A smile is a curve that sets everything straight

by redge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redge/pseuds/redge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe not so straight after all... </p>
<p>I was tagged in a picture prompt by amendlessknot (link: http://amendlessknot.tumblr.com/post/144698720210/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smile is a curve that sets everything straight

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote by Phyllis Diller

Most people associate smiling to being happy. Emma and Regina know better. Happiness is not a feeling they get to experience frequently and yet, between the two of them, they have stored an extensive collection of smiles.

Emma knows she aces the grin, the confident smile, the fake one. She’s a natural at the lopsided smile and the shy one, kind, sweet, warm. She’s quite adept at the disbelieving smile and the resigned one, even the sad one. Cautious and guarded smiles have also become usual, mostly after reuniting with her family. Hopeful, too.

Regina has mastered the smirk, the politician smile and the forced one. She excels at the mocking smile, the taunting one and the sneer. She’s improving at the tentative smile and the grateful one, close-mouthed and honest. The adoring smile is reserved for Henry. There’s a secret one that Emma likes to think is hers alone.

And then there’s this smile, in this moment, this perfect smile that Emma can’t see. And even though she can’t see it, it’s her favourite Regina smile so far. This perfect, beautiful smile that she can _feel_ in the middle of a kiss. And she hopes she gets to put it on Regina’s face again, every day, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
